Bridge
by booksarelayf
Summary: Jace realized that he still likes Clary, even though he haven't seen her in years. However, a few nights later, Clary asks him to set her up with one of his closest friends, Sebastian Verlac. Could Jace act as a bridge between the person he likes and his closest friend without breaking his own heart? Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. (Human AU)


**Chapter 1**

Jace could feel his excitement rolling off in waves.

He wasn't even supposed to be here. Jocelyn, Clary's mother, called him to ask a favour, which is to pick Clary up from the airport because something important came up. Hearing the mention of her name, Jace immediately agreed. He scanned his surroundings, looking for a familiar red head that he hadn't seen for the past three years. His eyes rested on the tv screen, which said that the flight from Brooklyn will be departing in five minutes. He navigated his way throughout the airport, and finally stayed at the nearest exit for the passengers. He constantly checked his wrist watch, hoping that five minutes would turn into five seconds.

Apart from his excitement, he could feel his nervousness creeping out too. He forced himself to inhale, then exhale to contain his nerves. After three years, he would finally see Clary again. He took out his wallet, where a photo collage of the both of them is being kept. On the first frame, Clary was pouting and her arm is draped on Jace's shoulder in an awkward angle. Jace's face, on the other hand was filled with mirth. He could remember that incident clearly. Clary was trying to sling her arm over Jace's shoulder, but failed miserably. As a result, a pout settled in her face, and the snap of the camera came before she could change her pose. Jace glanced at her and laughed, but managed to look at the camera before it clicked. On the second frame, Clary was smiling widely at the camera. She was determined to get a decent photo unlike on the first one. She was staring intently at the camera so Jace risked a glance at her, then the camera clicked. He remembered exiting the photo booth first, and taking the picture. Then, his 14 year old self seemed to freeze momentarily as he stared at the second frame. His gaze towards Clary didn't looked… _friendly._ Admiration swirled on his golden orbs, which brought fear onto his younger self.When 13, almost 14 year old Clary demanded to see the picture, he lied and told her that the photo booth probably ran out of photo paper and was unable to print.

He smiled fondly to himself as he closed his wallet and tucked in back into his pocket. The photo was taken a month before Clary left. In the picture, they both so young and carefree, as if the horrors of growing up hadn't settled in yet. Maybe, a part of his nervousness is because he wasn't sure what kind of person is Clary now. They communicated online before, but that wouldn't pass as an actual conversation; just a series of hello's and hi's. He had no idea if Clary was just the same as before, or if a completely different person. Younger Clary was bubbly and all smiles; a person who could light up a room with her mere presence. He guess he just have to find out.

Another part of his nervousness is his eagerness to know if his feelings for her already died down. He always had a crush on her when they were younger, and he was sure it blossomed to like when he was a teenager. He wondered if those feelings are still intact; but probably not. After all, three years is quite a long time. Still, it would explain why he never dated someone seriously. Maybe seeing the girl he crushed on for how many years would prove that his feelings for her does not exist anymore.

He could hear a voice announcing that the flight from Brooklyn has already departed. He drew an intake of breath before forcing himself to remain calm and composed. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Clary. Any minute now, Clary would walk out of those doors; that thought alone was enough to make his heart race again. From nervousness, excitement, or another reason? Jace wasn't so sure.

Fortunately, a red head isn't hard to find at a crowd. "Clary!" Jace yelled, waving his arms to catch the red head's attention. A few people turned, and some girls even have the audacity to check him out. From a distance, he could see Clary trying to locate the source of his voice. "Clary, over here!" He was probably making a commotion, as a few people stared at him. He wanted to yell, _is your name Clary? If not, stop staring and go back to your mundane lives;_ but managed to restrain himself.

Finally, her green eyes locked with his golden eyes. Then she grinned, and made her way over. _Don't start hyperventilating. You're not like that when it comes to girls._ Jace told himself. But a small voice nagged in his mind, saying, _Clary isn't an ordinary girl._

Clary sauntered over to Jace with a huge smile. "Jacey!" She teased with that embarrassing nickname, which surprised Jace because she remembered. She let go of her suitcase for a moment and threw her arms into his neck for a hug. He felt disappointed when he let go, but masked his features so it wouldn't show.

"Don't call me that." He warned but smiled at her nonetheless. "I've see you've gotten taller-" he glanced at her feet, before meeting her eyes again; his mouth lifting up to a smirk. "-because of the heels, apparently."

Clary scowled. "You haven't changed a bit, Herondale. Still as obnoxious as ever." She remarked with a huff.

"By obnoxious, you mean hot, then, yes I am."

Clary rolled her eyes, but a small smile was still plastered in her mouth. She looked the same, yet there's a difference. For one, she knew how to dress herself. She was wearing a black sequined top and light blue jeans, paired with black high heeled boots. Normally, the outfit was quite simple but she managed to look a million bucks. Her red hair was tied into a messy bun, with ringlets framing her face. There's also an aura in her that draws boys in, especially since Jace cannot break his stare, and a few other guys stared at her appreciatively. Jace had to remove his eyes on Clary to glare at them. There's also an air of confidence around her, that wasn't there before when they were young; which showed on the way how she carries herself.

"I'm glad to see you and all, but where's mom? She told me she's picking me up." Clary frowned at that, craning her head to see if Jocelyn was around.

"She asked me to pick you up because something important came up." If Clary was disappointed, she didn't show it. "But hey, at least you've got a hot male to pick you up."  
He sent her a playful wink.

Clary laughed. "How are you gonna get a girlfriend if you flirt like that?"

"I don't need to flirt to get a girlfriend." He told her with a smirk, to which she rolled her eyes on. "I guess the words 'Jace, you're so hot' comes to them naturally."

"I thought your ego would have deflated from now." She muttered with a groan. "Come on, golden boy. Let's eat first, before you take me home. Airplane food is disgusting. Your treat." She said with a wink, before turning around, grabbing her suitcase and sashaying her hips quite a bit, enticing Jace to follow.

Jace shook his head with a smile as he gazed on his back. He quickly jogged up to her, and took her suitcase from her hands. He didn't miss the tiny spark of electricity as their hands brushed with each other. He had no idea if Clary felt it too, but she showed no signs that she did.

Seeing her face to face confirmed one thing; that his feelings are still present.

 **AN.**

 **It's just a fresh idea that I have, and I'll go absolutely crazy if I didn't write it. Yay or nay? Mostly, this will be narrated in third person, but focusing on Jace's thoughts (I said mostly because it might change in the future). Please leave your thoughts on the review section! I'd love to hear from you :**

 **And if it isn't any bother, kindly check out my other Clace story as well, entitled: Ghost of the Past :**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments nor its characters.**


End file.
